Hilda and the Toyland Credits
(Japanese prints only) Warner Bros. Pictures Animation and Cartoon Network Features present In association with Legendary Pictures Nippon Animation Co. Ltd. Toho Co. Ltd. HILDA AND THE TOYLAND Animation direction Itaru Saito Ayako Kurata Hiroaki Noguchi Mamiko Nakanishi Shoko Ikeda Teiichi Takiguchi Production design Luke Pearson Philippe "Zep" Chappuis Animation consultant David Silverman Sound design Christopher Boyles Music Hans Zimmer Lorne Balfe Edited by Sim Evan-Jones Co-directed by Jan Pinkava Produced by Luke Pearson Brad Lewis Joanna Beresford Ellen Collins Sarita Christensen Charlotte de La Gournerie Petter Lindblad Masao Kurosu Story Luke Pearson Philippe "Zep" Chappuis Adam Beechen Michael Reaves Written by Luke Pearson Sean Catherine Derek Glenn Leopold Bob Baker Mark Burton Paul Dini Directed by Luke Pearson Production facilities Cartoon Network Studios (Burbank, California - London, United Kingdom) Nippon Animation Co. Ltd. (Tokyo, Japan) Story consultants Will Finn David Pruiksma John Pomeroy Larry Leker Akira Miyazaki Yoshihiro Kimura Ryuzo Nakanishi Storyboard Luke Pearson Daan Jippes Rejean Bourdages Dino Athanassiou Paul Brizzi Gaetan Brizzi Antonio Zuerra Laura Howell John Pomeroy Larry Leker Rick Farmiloe Amber Hollinger Larry Schol Robert Sledge Tom Sito Stefan Fjeldmark Fernando Moro Akira Miyazaki Yoshihiro Kimura Fumio Kurokawa Eiji Okabe Hiromitsu Morita Toru Hagiwara Andreas Wessel-Thehorn Characters designed by Jim Henson's Creature Shop Creative supervisor John Stevenson Creature Shop producer Karen Cassie Character design David Darby Bill Hirsch Kevin Hunter Kevin O'Doyle Jean Gillmore Daniel Haskett Visual development Brian Froud Ángel Izquierdo Antonio Zuerra Thierry Torres Carlos Veredas Javier Grandaos Joaquin Galindo Ramon Garcia Nicolas Marlet Eric Guillion Sylvain Deboissy Background design Hans Bacher Eric Clark Jonathan Renoni Drew Gentle Steve Lowtwait Background color styling Michel Pisson Patrice Suau Color styling Hans Bacher David Jaráiz Concepción Echave Hisashi Taruma Ana Álvarez Maite Ramíez Ferannd Longatte Soazig Heaulme Sheet timing Robert Alvarez Joanna Romersa Animation layout T. Daniel Hofstedt (Hilda) Andreas Wessel-Thehorn (Twig) Jon McClenahan (Frida) Ron Husband (David) Duncan Marjoribanks (Alfur) Dale Baer (Johanna) John Pomeroy (Wood Man) James Baxter (Thunder Bird) Key animation Akira Watabe Eiko Saito Izumi Shimura Katsusuke Konuma Kazuko Irie Kenji Kodama Kenji Tojo Kinuko Izumi Koichi Taguchi Kōji Itō Kunihiko Natsume Masayuki Yoshihara Michiaki Watanabe Nobuyuki Takeuchi Takashi Kamei Takumi Furuyama Toru Yoshida Toshiharu Matsuno Toshiya Washida Toshiyuki Kanno Toshiyuki Kono Yoshiharu Takahashi Yukio Takatsu Yuuji Hakamada Telecom Animation Film Atsuko Tanaka Animation checking Hiromi Uchibayashi Yayoi Ishikawa Kou Satou Inbetween/clean-up Chihoto Hayakawa Hiroko Todo Hisashi Mawatari Kazuko Ueda Tomiko Usui Yuya Kishi Supporting animation studios Anime Torotoro Oh Production Studio Cockpit Nakamura Production Gainax Doga Kobo Production IG Studio Deen AIC Madhouse Background painting Ayumi Kuno Hiroshi Ushijima Itaru Saito Kazuhiko Tamari Ken'ichi Ishibashi Masahiro Kubota Masayo Kobayashi Midori Chiba Riku Kuwabata Sayuri Ito Yuki Ishiyama Studio Fuga Nizo Yamamoto Kazuo Nagai Ogura Kobo Hiromasa Ogura Masahiro Kubota Titmouse, Inc. Supervising producer Ben Kalina Creative director Antonio Canobbio Production coordinator Sofia Iffla Storyboard Kim Arndt Bob Suarez Larry Houston Chuck Patton Ben Bates Sung Jin Ahn Troy Little Amy Pronovost Yowza Animation Head of production Claude Chiasson Animation supervisor Roger Chiasson Production manager Pierre Chiasson Animation Steve Baker Larry Cariou Jean-Sebastien Duclos Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Grant Harris Blair Kitchen Chris Land Kezia Ma Satjit Matharu Deanna Marsigliese Mike McDougall Shannon Penner Jens Pindal Florian Wagner Nadine Wagner Samantha Youssef Clean-up Sandy Bennett Christina Butterfield Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Mi-Young Lee Beverly Lehman Jenny Rutz Hyung-Im Son Kenny Yang Lightstar Studios Production coordinators Adriana Regina de Lima Leal dos Reis Alfredo Guedes de Moura Supervising animator Marcelo Fernandes de Moura Animation Carlos Galatola Douglas Alves Ferreira Bruno Celegão Monteiro Clean-up supervisor Jean Mary de Moura Key clean-up Augusto Jeová Borges Bastos Ana Paula Coebellini Indalêncio Anderson R. de Alencar Augusto Otávio Fonseca de Oliveira Antônio Cesar Fialho de Sousa Wilson Henrique Vesco Demian Moreira Rios Costa Fabrício Pretti Ana Rocha Clean-up André Alves da Silva Fabiana Assai Gabriel Fonseca Shiguemoto Wilson Hideki Akamine Claudio Imamura Tatiana Schorr de Sousa Fábio Valle de Oliveira Cristina Eiko Yamamoto Inbetween Suemi Aguilar Niyama Tatiane C. de Araújo Emerson Rodrigues Maurício Temotheo Tavares Paulo Rodrigo Vieira Funfas Additional clean-up Carlos Avelino dos Santos Antonio Carlos Chadalakian Diego Luis Oriani Marco Patini Furtado Leonardo Romani Bruno Telles de Moura TerraGlyph Animation Production manager Moira Murphy Animation José Sanchez Alonso Marcos Correa Chris Derochie Juan Torres García Niall Mooney Leon Gruizinga Carmen González Gomez Ray Woods Silvia Hoefnagels Gema Garcia Ingelmo Celine Kieman Paddy Malone Maximino Díaz Gerveno Niall O'Loughlin Jean Texier Francisco Alaminos Hódar Clean-up Sabina Suarez Basanta Tommy Brennan Ronan Browne Mark Byrne Teresa Cunniffe Sarah Dick Martin Fagen Carol O' Mara Alan O'Regan Eileen Ridgway Gary Timpson Alfredo Hernando Torres Ann Kiernan Louis King Shane McCornack Javier Encinas Mejias Anne Marie Mockler Sinéad Murray Javiar Díaz Gerverno Hillary Gough Janet Grainger Aidan Heffernan José Alaminos Hódar Carlos Blanco Jiménez Audrey Walsh Neomis Animation Head of studio Bruno Gaumétou Creative directors Paul Brizzi Gaetan Brizzi Producer Etienne Longa Supervising director Ivan Kassabov Animation supervisor Habib Louati Animation Antoine Antin Stéphane Sainte-Foi David Canoville Tom Caufield Thomas Charra Christine Chatal Julien Cheng Jeoren Dejonckheere Marc Eoche Duval Javier Espinosa Vincent Garcia Rémy Godin Javier Martin Lapeyra Uriel Mimram Tracy Nowocien Mouloud Oussid Ornelie Prioult Gaëlle Thierry Sarah Mercey Jason Boose Assisting animation Baptiste Rogron Checking Bernard Dourdent Scanning Jean-Michel Capron Special effects Thierry Chaffoin Nicolas Le Guillou Background Fabrice Ascione Samuel Bertrand Frezoule Stéphane Brillon Hélène Godefroy Gabriel Jolly Monge Miguel Larzillière Alexis Liddell Sylvia Lorrain Brigitte Pinon Rebous Joaquin Royo Morales Roland Sarvarie Tarbarot Fursy Tessier Production staff Elodie Boudard Shanti Bourse Michael de la Cruz Alexandra Francart Marion Gallavardin Cristobal Martinez Anne Sergent Matthieu Skrovec SPA Animagic Production manager Sophie Lhéraud Production coordinator Maria Pagan Animation direction Sergio Pablos Animation supervisors Fernando Moro Valentín Amador Borja Montoro Animation Miguel Alaminos Cristina Calles Sandro Cleuzo Valentín Doménech Manuel Galiana Pedro Daniel García Javier Ledesma Vittorio Pirajno Alberto Rodriguez José Sanchez Daniel Sullivan Carlos Zapater A.Film Studio director Kristel Töldsepp Animation supervisor Meelis Arulepp Animation Luca Fattore Ulf Grenzer Eugenios Plakias Svetlana Bezdomnikova Aleksandrs Shehovcovs Ruslan Piterja Margo Busch Evelin Temmin Dmitri Molodkovets Clean-up supervisor Malle Mäenurm Clean-up Riina Kütt Katrin Inzinger Marc Arnull Aavi Levin Larissa Lauber Patric Walter Liis Roden Martin Weller Joah Jensen Birgit Maier Angela Takacs Ink and paint Timo Kammisto Ilja Makarenkov Mareli Rannap Ragnar Kivistik Toon City Studio director Juan Miguel del Rosario Clean-up supervisor Alvin Sarthou Clean-up J.M. Acojedo Ronald Balboa Lester Cabile Gerry Cabrera Ryan Checa Bob Coronado Joseph Koo Joan Fresnido Joy Fresnido Godofredo Galuz May Laxamana Genaro Lecoto Angie Legaspi Ronald Lim Edgar Nitro Edgar Ong Orlando Pasoot Joy Machado Pedro Sharie Rabaja Rowena Rubianes Alex Sayson Aldwin Zarzuela Inbetween supervisor Armando Wong Inbetween Jean Abejo Antonio Amoin Rocky Capinig Jeric Coronado Cecil Elorta Ryan Galenzoga Froilan Gervo Bernie Isip Joseph Lara Ron Miranda Fernando Oira Jonathan Ramos Jerry Robles Roberto Sales Marvin Samillano Wenceslao Santiago Jr. Fernando Subala Antonio Tapao Effects animation supervisor Dante la Torre Effects animation Gem Deseo Remigio Soriano Jr. Scanning Carlo Ignacio Alvin Mogul Joel Rillón Donald Zuñiga Checking and compositing Ross Brillantes Tony Cardiente Allan Dayauon Technical director Art Bermas Production coordinator Ricardo Prats DR Digital Inbetween/clean-up Bok Kyoung Kwon Chel-Ho Jang Eun Soon Byeon Eun Young Kim Hee Eun Choi Heo Young Mi Hye Soon Byeon Hye-Sung Lee Hyeon Soo Joung Hyun Ju Jun Hyun Ju Song Hyun Mi Cho Jee Young Soung Ji Eun Kim Ji Hyun Park Jin Hyuk Seo Jung-Hee Kim Kum Sook Seo Mi Kyoung An Mi Kyoung Yoon Mi Ok Lee So Hwa Park Soo Sang Lee Suk-Hwa Park Sung Hee Jung Young Suk Park Digital ink & paint Ham Sun Ki Snipple Animation Heads of studio Rahul Ramola Jitin Goyal Clean-up supervisor Naveen Kumar M. Clean-up Alan Coniconde Checking Ric Galit Joselito Babula Compositing Jaimee Trinidad Vinggoy de Santos Production supervisors Debyendu Mohanty Jonathan Tinsay Production coordinators Flora Almario Audrey Mae Domasian T2 Studio Technical director Kentaro Takahashi Scanning Shunya Kimura Painting Yukiko Kakita Kumi Nanjo Akiko Nasu Akiko Shimizu Kanako Takahashi Naomi Tazawa Background Michiko Saito Yuki Yokoyama CGI supervisor Shinji Nasu Compositing Kousuke Arakawa Hong Ying Feature Animation Studio manager George Chang Production supervisor Stephanie Lao Background supervisor Jim Chou Background Wu Bo Gu Dan Qin Green Gao Zhu Hong Jian Ago Liu Araya Junjuan Zhu Kui Wang Lin Yan Mao Cheng Ye Wie Min Lu Ming Chanica Nuwanno Nopanol Phrompapun Hu Si Dong Mongrum Warnchum Xie Xiao Gang Zhu Hua Chen Ying Wu Shen Zhong Jie Polygon Pictures Executive producer Shuzo Shiota Producers Hiroyuki Seshita Yuta Ito Rigging Kenji Minauchi Yusaku Sato Marza Animation Planet Producer Kei Miyamoto Production assistant Minori Hayama Production coordinator Ayumi Takahashi Production manager Ayaka Kamide CG artists Hiroki Kawasaki Miguel Campos Yoko Ukai Setup supervisor Tomohiro Hanawa System & technology Tatsuya Shuzui Yoko Sano President Masanao Maeda Boulder Media Head of compositing Edward Smith Compositing supervisor Borja Chicarro Compositing Bryan Joseph O'Sullivan Antonio Terlizzi Nadia Cardoso Jennifer Daly Robert Fletcher Anna Bujacz Paul Madden Graham Pearce John Walsh Mike Manasewitsch Emma Dunlop Anabela Faria Supervising producers Anne Tweedy Peter Lewis Stereoscopic 3D conversion Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm Ltd. company Associate producer Lauren Carara Technical support Yan Lin Yeo Production executive Greg Grusby Post-production sound services provided by Skywalker Sound a Lucasfilm, Ltd. company Marin County, California Supervising sound editors Al Nelson Steve Slanec Re-recording mixers Tom Myers Pete Horner Tom Johnson Sound editors Benjamin A. Burtt Pascal Garneau William McGuigan Foley artists Shelley Roden John Roesch Post-production sound accountant Renee Russo Skywalker Sound Executive Staff General manager: Josh Lowden Head of engineering: Steve Morris Head of production: Jonathan Null Additional music Alexandre Desplat Steve Jablonsky Henry Jackman James Dooley Klaus Badelt Heitor Pereira John Debney Tyler Bates John Powell Mark Mancina Bruce Broughton Theodore Shapiro Harry Gregson-Williams James Newton Howard Rupert Gregson-Williams Orchestration William Ross Tony Blondal Stephen Coleman Andrew Kinney Gavin Greenaway Score performed by London Symphony Orchestra Music scored at Air Studios Music mixed at Remote Control Productions 5 Cat Studio James Newton Howard Studio Soundtrack available on WaterTower Music/Cartoon Network Records © Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All rights reserved. CARTOON NETWORK, the logo, HILDA and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © The Cartoon Network, Inc. All material is protected by Copyright Laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. Countries of first publication: United Kingdom, Japan and United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. No creatures were hurt or abused during production of this motion picture. Hilda created by Luke Pearson Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Warner Animation Group films Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Cartoon Network Films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Animation Category:Animated Films Category:Japanese animated films Category:Japanese films Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:British films Category:British animated films Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Titmouse Inc. Category:Credits